That Night
by DE4alleternity
Summary: What I want to happen in 4x19/4x21 (4x20 is The Originals Episode) Elena and the Salvatores come back from Pennsylvania, and it's prom time! But, what will happen when Elena sneaks out of the dance, where will she go?
1. Chapter 1

**Damon's POV**

In the few days that passed after Pennsylvania, Elena was reckless. Stefan and I didn't do anything to piss her off, but that didn't mean we weren't still trying to find a way to make her take the cure. "We can't keep her like this, we have to help her, but she doesn't want the cure." "Well, why don't we just make her want to take it?" Stefan said with such optimism, like it was so easy. "Yeah, that's going to be easy. Alright we'll have to talk about this later, I've got to go get ready for this prom I have to chaperon for." "Oh, right I completely forgot, I'll have to go get ready to." We left the parlor and went our separate ways to our rooms.

**Elena's POV**

Since I turned my emotions off I was having the most fun I've had in a long time. I don't care how many people I had to kill to get Damon and Stefan to realize I'm not taking this cure. Whatever I couldn't think about this now, I had a prom to get to. Prom. Before I found out about vampires, or became one, I dreamed about my prom night. Ehh who cares now, it's not as important. I quickly did my hair and makeup, and put my dress on. It was a floor length, strapless hot pink dress. It matched my new hot pink strands in my hair. As I left the house to go to my limo, I was greeted by a very dapper looking Damon. "Well, I didn't expect you to be here." I said very coldly. "Well I mean I do live here too, I had to go pick up the limo, I'm your date for tonight." He said as he put a pink corsage on my wrist. "Thanks, it's beautiful."

**Damon's POV**

"Thanks, it's beautiful." Those words showed me that there was still hope for Elena. No humanity Elena wouldn't have said that ever. "Well shall we?" I said as I held out my arm, she put hers through it and we got into the limo and drove to the high school. As we entered the high school she ran off to god knows where. I finally found Stefan, "come with me, we have something to do" Stefan followed me until I found Elena. I scolded her very bluntly and said "Don't eat the prom queen" That was something I shouldn't have said. She used vampire speed and left the dance. "Oh crap!"

**Elena's POV**

I just had to get out of that dance, I knew exactly where I was going, the cemetery. Alaric's grave. It was the only place where I could clear my head, and where nobody was going to judge me. As soon as I got there I just started talking to Alaric, and I just wouldn't stop talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV**

"Elena's gone." I said very quickly to Bonnie and Matt. They were probably the only ones who knew how to help. "I know what to do," Matt said, and walked away before anyone could even think.

**Matt's POV**

I knew exactly what to do, and I knew the exact person who would do it. I quickly walked over to Rebekah. "Hey, I need your help." "Well hello to you too Matt, how can I be of service." "Did you take the cure yet? I know Elijah gave it to you." "You can't have it!" She quickly stood up and tried to walk away. "Wait! I need your help with Elena, no cure involved." "I'm listening." She said as she stopped walking away and turned around to look at me. "She still has her no humanity switch and it has gotten way out of hand…I want you to compel her to turn it back on." "And why would I do that?" "Because even though you don't want to admit it, you hate this Elena, and…I need you too. Please Rebekah. I'm begging you" Rebekah contemplated this for a few seconds before she finally stood still and said "I'll do it, where is she?"

**Damon's POV**

I heard every word of Matt and Rebekah's conversation. I admit, I wish I had thought of it. Having and original compel Elena, GENEOUS! I walked over to their table "Alright, we should get this show on the road, I know exactly where she'll be." "Where?" Rebekah said with a puzzled voice. "Alaric's grave."

**Elena's POV**

I don't know why, or how I was talking so much to a dead person about everything that has happened since he left. When I was right in the middle of saying something I heard a branch snap. I turned around quickly to see Damon behind me. "How did you find me?" "Well, you are my girlfriend, and I probably know you better than anyone." "Go away Damon, I don't want to talk to you." "Well, you can be alone all you want, I just have a little visitor for you." I saw Rebekah walk in wearing her ball gown yellow dress. "What the hell is she doing her?" "Oh lets not be rude Elena, I just want to talk to you" she said very snotty. "What do you want to talk about." I barely got out my whole sentence before I was pushed against a tree and before I knew it Rebekah was looking deep into my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rebekah's POV**

I pushed Elena against a tree, of course she tried to restrain but she was no match for my strength. As I looked deep into her eyes I said "Turn it back on" The second I said those words, she stopped fighting and just stood there. I loosened my grip on her arms and walked away. I didn't say a word, but I could hear Elena starting to cry.

**Damon's POV**

I knew I had to do this. This was the right thing to do. I just kept saying those words over and over, trying to make myself feel better, it wasn't working. Elena slowly started crying until she was sitting on the ground crying into her hands. I tried to comfort her, I pulled her into a hug. "Shhh, Elena you had no idea what you were doing, this isn't your fault." "Of course it's my fault Damon, I knew exactly what I was doing the whole time, I just didn't care."

**Elena's POV**

Oh my… I have never felt this much pain in my life. All this grief just crashed down on me at once. I had no idea what I was doing the whole time. The worst part, I hurt Damon. "Damon I'm so sorry, I know I hurt you I never meant to say any of that, or steal your car." Damon laughed. "Hey we're not going to worry about that now, we're just going to go home." We walked out of the woods, until we got to Damon's car. He hugged me the whole way there, trying to calm me down. It wasn't really working.

**Damon's POV**

We got to the boarding house. I took Elena out of the car until we got into the library. I wanted to calm her down, I got a cup of tea. I knew she wasn't too fond of bourbon or whiskey. "Here drink this please" "Damon I killed people. I hurt you, the sheriff, and I almost killed Caroline." "But you didn't. You didn't kill Caroline and you barely even hurt Liz. It wasn't your fault." "I'm gonna go upstairs. Can I still use your room?" "Of course" After that she walked upstairs without saying a word. "I'm worried" was all I could get out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter is mostly told in Elena's point of view. I know that my chapters have been pretty short, so I tried to make this one longer. Baby steps, baby steps. **_

**Damon's POV**

"Stefan it has been 3 days since she's turned it back on, and I'm worried about her." I said on the verge of tears. "You know how pure she is at heart, feeling that all this grief from all the killing and everything else she's done. I'm sure she'll be fine." "I don't know I mean, I've never seen her like this." "Please down talk about me like I'm not here." I turn around to see Elena on the stairs.

**Elena's POV**

"I don't know I mean, I've never seen her like this." I heard Stefan say. "Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." I say immediately as I gracefully descend the staircase. I walk over behind the couch and pour myself a glass of bourbon. I found myself doing that a lot lately. I walked over and sat on the couch with my glass of bourbon and a book I was currently reading, The Host. "Whatcha reading?" I hear Damon say as he sat down next to me on the couch. "Umm The Host , you know excited I was about seeing the movie." I said, I found myself smiling as I said that, for the first time in days, weeks maybe. "Yeah I remember, that was supposed to be our date night movie." Damon said. We both laughed until I said "Well, look how that turned out." I didn't even realize Stefan was standing right there until he said "I'm sorry, but exactly are we planning to do?" I looked at him with a confused look "Do about what exactly?" I asked. "You know what Elena." I looked down when I realized what he was talking about, Damon looked over at me with his beautiful blue eyes. He put his hand on mine and caressed it, trying to sooth me I guess. "Stefan we shouldn't talk about this now." I hear Damon say in his protective voice. He usually only brought that out whenever he was with me. "Come on Elena lets take you upstairs." He says as he takes my hand to start guiding me up the stairs. I could hear Stefan still standing in the library, he let out a huge sigh that I could tell he'd been holding in for quite a while. Damon led me to his room, I'd been staying with him ever since I'd been living in the boarding house. "Elena, are you going to be ok?" Damon asks as I sit on the bed and get under the sheets. "I'll live, somehow I always do." I say as Damon sits next to me and tries to tuck me in like a father would do his young daughter. "You told me that once, the night after I kissed you on the porch." I chuckle. "That was a great night." "The night where we kissed or the night when Stefan nearly killed you?" I smile "I don't know that kiss was pretty good." We both laugh. "I haven't heard that laugh in a while." Damon says to me, I look up and his eyes match mine. "Look I'm sorry about everything, I just don't know who I am anymore." "But, I do. I know exactly who you are. You're Elena Gilbert, you're stubborn, selfless, and you love people so much it consumes you." The whole time I look at him, into those big blue eyes, while holding his hand. I've done this so many times before but this time it felt…different. Before I even knew what I was doing I leaned over and I kissed him, I put my hands on the side of his face and deepened the kiss. When we broke free I said "I love you so much it consumes me." We smile and kiss again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena's POV**

I woke up to Damon's arm around my waist, I was still in my PJs. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. "You know some would say staring is creepy." I hear him say with his eyes still closed. "Well, some would say vampires are creepy but you know." He opened his eyes with his one of a kind smirk on his face. "How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling fine," I say "I could use a shower though, oh crap! What time is it?" Damon looked over at the clock on his nightstand "Umm 6:02" "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" I say as I run from the bed and into the closet. "You don't have to go to school, not unless you're ready." I walk out from the closet with a towel, and clothes in my hand. I decided to wear a bustier dress with an open flannel shirt over it and combat boots. "Damon graduation is in 3 weeks, I'm already behind, I have to go." I speed walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Damon slid of the bed and said "okay fine, but only if I get to throw you a graduation party, and be front row at your ceremony." He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me into a hug. "Damon you know I hate parties." I say as I smile and put my hands on his. "Ugh fine, I'll see what Barbie thinks about a party." I turn around and look into his eyes "Damon, u know Caroline's going to want a party." He does his signature smirk and says "I know, that's why I'm going to ask her." I tried to say something but Damon put his hands up and said "Ah, u gotta get ready for school." He gave me a quick kiss and walked out of the room. I took a shower, styled my hair, did my makeup, and got dressed. I checked the time, 6:45, I walked downstairs. I found my bag and walked into the kitchen. Damon was in there making scrambled eggs. "What is this?" I ask with a puzzled look on my face. "What a guy can't make breakfast for his girlfriend?" "Well, yeah he can, but usually a 168 year old vampire doesn't make breakfast for his 18 year old vampire girlfriend?" "Well, I'm just full of surprises aren't I?" He took his spatula and continued to make the eggs. "Well well, I've known you for a couple lifetimes and I've never seen you cook." I turned on my heel quickly to see Stefan standing in the doorway. "What are you doing up this early brother?" Damon said while still standing at the stove. "Just because Elena and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean I'm not going to school." Stefan did a diabolical smile and left the kitchen. "Well, I should get going, I'm supposed to meet Caroline and Bonnie at the grill. Would you mind giving me a ride?" Damon turned off the stove and turned around. "Of course I wouldn't mind." We both walk out of the kitchen and turn to the front door. I grab my bag, I didn't need a jacket since it was hot outside. Damon opens the door for me and grabs his car keys. Before I knew it we were in the Mystic Grill parking lot.


End file.
